


Affection

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel (1982), The Scarlet Pimpernel - All Media Types, The Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy, The Scarlet Pimpernel - Wildhorn/Knighton
Genre: F/M, FebuWhump2021, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Whump, Team Whump Percy Blakeney More
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: A bedridden Percy grows ever more anxious to return to his role as the Scarlet Pimpenel. However, Marguerite has a few ways to keep him preoccupied.
Relationships: Marguerite Blakeney/Percy Blakeney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day Two: “I can’t take this anymore”
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Marguerite couldn’t stand to see her husband so anxious, but if she let down her guard and allowed him to leave the house, it was more than likely he’d tare his stitches open. They already had to call upon the doctor earlier this week. Percy was ordered to stay in bed. Of course, he didn’t spend all his time in their room. It was impossible for him. As much as Marguerite pleaded elsewise. 

“Percy, I love you very much, but I’d rather not have you bleeding again.” 

“Oh, please, m’dear.” Percy leaned over her shoulder, talking into her hair. “I can’t take this anymore.” 

“It’s only five more days. You’ll be fine. I assure you.” 

Percy backed away, with a dramatic swoop of the arm. “Five days. Five days, m’dear. Of doing absolutely nothing.” 

Marguerite rolled her eyes and turned to the mirror. She put in a pair of earrings, matching the necklace she was wearing. In the reflections, she saw Percy making a few whining gestures, getting a smile from her. 

“Really, Percy, if you weren’t as tall as you are, one might think you’re a child,” Marguerite said. 

He tapped his chin. “Do you really think so? I suppose if I leaned over a tad, I could go about France disguised as a child? I always thought we were lacking a certain role.” 

Marguerite kissed his forehead. “Perhaps. But not now. You still need to heal. Get back to bed before I take away your dinner, now,” she teased. 

With a roll of the eyes, Percy made his way back to the bed. Pausing at the frame. He leaned against it. Wearing a pained expression. Marguerite rushed to his side. Laying a gentle hand across his shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” she whispered. 

He answered with a stern nod. Grimacing, he tucked himself under the covers. Marguerite helped him the best she could. Kneeling at his side and taking his hand in hers. The pain seemed to pass, with the tension in him. Percy straightened. He pressed a kiss to her knuckles. 

“You’re alright?” 

“With you by my side, I’m better than alright.” 

Marguerite smirked, looking down. “My husband, always the flirt.” She kissed his cheek. “You’re positive you’re fine?” 

“I suppose that old man had some truth in him, after all,” Percy said, yawning, “Perhaps, I should rest.” 

“I’ll be right there.” Marguerite smiled, gently. “I love you, Percy.” 

“I love you too, Margot.” 

Once she returned with a bowl of soup, she found her husband asleep. Lightly snoring. Marguerite placed the bowl on the nightstand. She ran her hand through his hair, pressing another kiss to his head. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt ending up being more hurt/comfort because I wrote it after writing a lot of angst. I needed some fluff.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
